The instant invention relates generally to bedpans and more specifically it relates to a disposable pocket urinal which provides a sanitary mechanism for receiving and containing urine from a male in an emergency situation.
There are available various conventional bedpans which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.